Long Lost & Found
by LiL' Pug
Summary: As the Warner’s are searching around in the deep basement of the water tower Dot finds a strange note. A brother? A sister? When they take it to Slappy she reveals some secrets the shouldn't have been told....another Warner maybe?
1. The Punishment

The air was hot, but the dew was cold. The Warner's were making trouble as usual. Since it was a peaceful day the Warner's were louder then ever. Yakko was banging pots and pans, Wakko was running in circles like a maniac, and Dot was singing a tune. As we all know Ralph gets very annoyed by them. But today was different. He was calm. Didn't even complain about the noise. Yakko accidentally tripped over Wakko's foot and the pots and pans landed on Ralph's head. His face was as red as the lava coming from an erupting volcano. There was a big bump on the top of his head.

"WARNERS!!!" he shouted.

They quickly lined up single fine side by side. They all looked at each-other and said:

"Were sorry!" then they scurried always as fast as they could.

They thought that they could get away but Ralph grabbed them by their arms and said:

"Sorry's not gonna cut it." he continued, "you've done this to me to many times."

They all frowned. They've been scolded plenty of times but never like this. Ralph is usually calm about this punishment but those pots and pans really turned on his brain a little bit.

"I've been real easy on you guys escaping the tower. But now your going to get a punishment." Ralph thought for a moment. What could he possibly make them do? Then he had an idea. "You shall clean out the basement."

"The basement?" Wakko asked scratching his head.

"Yes, its at the very bottom of the water tower." Ralph replied.

"Nobody has been there in months. Years to be exact." Yakko stated.

"This face doesn't belong somewhere dirty. It's to cute." Dot added.

Again Ralph thought about what they all had to say. But that didn't stop Ralph from changing his mind. Nothing could be more worse then cleaning the basement. Especially since you don't really know what's down there. As Yakko said nobody has been down there in years. More likely it's used for storage but people just throw things in there.

"Meet me tomorrow at the basement. Then I will tell you your real task." Ralph told them.

The Warner's frowned again and walked slowly back to the tower. They looked out the window and simply did nothing.


	2. The Basement

When the next day arrived at noon Ralph was standing by the basement door. He was a little disappointed that he had to punish them, but they were getting on his last nerves. It was now quarter after twelve and the Warner's were still not there. Ralph was huffing and puffing, tapping his feet, and crossing his arms. Finally after another five minutes the Warner's were running down the hallway. They were about a millimeter away from bumping into Ralph when they stopped running.

"Were so sorry, ." Dot continued, "Wakko couldn't stop eating his hamburger."

"You know how Wakko loves his food." Yakko added.

"That's right!" said Wakko while letting out a big burp.

"All right since your all here it's time for business." Ralph explained.

"Were going to go potty? Well okay..." Wakko replied.

"No, we are going to clean out the basement. Remember?" Wakko slowly explained to his brother.

"Yes, that's exactly right. What your going to do is clean out all of the cobwebs and take all the junk in the middle, and push it to the sides." Ralph told them while opening the door.

All three Warner's looked inside. It was dark, dusty, and smelly. How could they possible work in a place like that? But they always find away. There was also no room to walk, but that didn't seem to be a problem to them. As they got closer inside it was grosser. Dust and cobwebs all over! Ralph was also in there to make sure that the job was done. Dot was the one grossed out most of all.

"I'm to cute to be doing this." Dot told Ralph crossing her arms. "Just look at this face...." Dot said as she made puppy dog eyes.

"And....." Ralph snorted. "Just clean please."

"He doesn't get it does he?" Dot asked her brothers.

"Nope!" they said at the same time.

"What does that mean?" Ralph asked scratching his head.

"We'll show you." Dot replied.

Suddenly they burst into song!

**Dot:I'm cute, yes it's true  
I really can't help it  
But what can I do  
When you're cute, it just shows  
With these two darling eyes and a cute little nose  
And a pretty pink dress, that's adorable, yes  
And when they see my dimples then everyone says**

**Oh shoot!  
Y+W: Isn't she cute! Cute, cute  
Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute**

**Dot: I'm the one they adore  
I'm sweet and I'm cuddly  
And small just like Dudley but more  
It's a chore  
To be constantly cute  
And enchanting to boot  
When my lip's sticking out  
In that cute little pout  
Then there's just no doubt  
Why the guys like to shout**

**Y+W: She's a beaut!  
Dot: Let's face it, I'm cute  
Y+W: Cute, cute  
Oh, baby, she's cute, cute, cute**

**Dot: Being cute's a thing I can't hide  
If you look up the word in a book  
There's my picture inside!  
TV Guide  
Has me on the cover  
Y+W: Don' cha just love her?  
Dot: I'm simply a goddess  
Y+W: And isn't she modest?  
Dot: I'm the answer to one of the questions on Trivial Pursuit  
For "Who's the most cute?"**

**Y+W: Cute, Cute  
Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute  
I'm cute and I'm sweet  
And I'm innocent, neat  
And so trusting  
Y+W: If you want our opinion this song is becoming disgusting**

**Dot: I'm cute  
Y+W: So what!  
dot: I never am vain  
Y+W: She's becoming a pain in the ..  
Dot: But I'm also real nice  
I'm a doll through and through  
Y+W: So big whop-de-do  
Dot: I'm sweet and adoring  
Y+W: And also real boring  
And that's why we're snoring at you**

**Dot: That's it! You've ruined my entire cute song!  
I am angry! I am furious! I am enraged!  
I've had it!**

**Y+W: You're awfully cute when you're angry...**

**Dot: You really think so?**

**Y+W: A babba dabba dooba do wah!  
She's cute!**

"And that's what I mean." Dot said in a sassy way.

"Oh. Great song though." Ralph said clapping his hands. "But unfortunately you have to do this."

"Oh shoot!" Dot shouted.

So then they began cleaning.


	3. The notes

The Warner's got alot done in the time that they had. The basement was full of furniture and old storage but that didn't seem to matter because they managed to get the job done. The room was dark and wet but had little light from the hallway and cracks from the window. They split up so the job would be done faster. Wakko decided to clean all of the cobwebs from every corner to every edge. He insisted on eating them because he got board. That was a little disgusting. Dot and Yakko moved the furniture from the middle to places that made the room look bigger. You could finally walk. Dot was tired very easily. For a little girl she was pretty strong.

"I'm tired can we please take a break?" Dot asked her brother.

"Yea, I'm tired too. Let's all take a break." Yakko explained.

The two boys were sitting down talking. Who knows what they were talking about. They were probably talking about food or more ways to annoy Ralph. On the other hand Dot wasn't taking a break by sitting down. She was inspecting everything. Dot took a sip of water from a glass near by. She then looked to her left and saw a desk and a bunch of filing papers. Was it an office? Indeed it was. On the name plate it said: _Molly_. Dot opened some papers and a note fell out of one. The paper landed next to Wakko's foot. He tried to read it but all that came out was sounds. Yakko took the paper from Wakko and began to read:

"_Dear Pink & Brain, Ralph, and everybody else,_

_ I can no long stay here. This place is just nothing without my family. I miss them dearly. Another reason that I'm leaving is because with my family on my mine I've gotton fired. They must know that they have a sister. I love and will miss you all,_

_Molly W."_

"What does the W. stand for?" Wakko asked.

"I don't know." Yakko replied.

Dot shuffled thorough some more papers. She found the folder with all of Molly's records. One of them was her birth certificate. She could not believe what she was reading. She handed that paper to her brothers.

"A birth certificate? Of Princess Molly Felicia Deanna Warner!!!!!" Yakko read.

On the very bottom it said: Child of 4. Third child of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner.

"We have a sister?" Wakko asked.

"THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE SISTER IN THIS FAMILY AND THAT'S ME!!!" Dot screamed. Dot eventually calmed herself. She then found a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong?" asked her brother.

"Tell me the story," Dot said.

"What?" Yakko asked.

"The story....about mom and dad. Tell me." Dot demanded.

"Once upon a time, a brave knight married a beautiful princess... and they had two sons. But they wanted a daughter, to... so they planted a garden... And out of the prettiest flower came..."

"Me."

"And every night before bed they would say: Who's the cutest girl? And you would say...."

"I am."

"They asked how did you get so cute?"

"I was born that way."

"Then they would say tell us your name..."

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. but you can call me... Dot."

Dot began to cry. Wakko was crying himself. Then they made a family hug.

"What are we going to do about that note?" Wakko asked.

"Bring it to Slappy." Yakko stated.


	4. The secert

So the Warner's told Ralph that they were done in the basement and Ralph said it was okay to let me go. They needed to find out if that was really their sister or not. And plus if it was their sister maybe the Warner's could leave. Boy, would Ralph be happy if that happened. So they made their way out of the tower and headed for the tree. Of course where Slappy lives. A few minutes later the Warner's arrived at Slappy's house. They made a loud knock on the door.

" What do you want?!?!" Slappy screamed.

"We need to figure out what this note means. Only you would really know since you were here when my uhm...parents are here." Yakko explained still waiting outside.

"Ohh. In that case then come in." Slappy said willingly. "Uhm, let me see that note and sit down." Slappy said receving the note out of Yakko's hand.

"What were our parents like?" Dot asked.

"Well, they were alot like you guys. Outgoing and willing to do anything at any cost." Slappy began to explain.

Slappy read the note with the name Molly W. and the birth certificate. Slappy then made a big sigh and began to tell the story. She was talking about how after they had Wakko they realized they had a girl. But there mom didn't know because Pinky and Brain took the baby for experiments. So then a few years later they had Dot. And then there family was complete. Pinky and Brain then brang Molly or they child that they took to the tower and she had a job there. So she wrote that letter becuase she found out about what happened to her.

"So this whole thing was Pinky's and Brain's fault?" Dot asked.

"I guess so," Slappy replied.

" Ohh, should we go there then?" Wakko asked.

"Maybe they can tell you more. For now you have to go." Slappy told them.

They left Slappy's house and made there way to Pinky and Brain's. They were alitte upset but hey, it was better then not knowing you had another family member.


	5. Pinky & The Brain

It was now 5 pm but the Warner's had to figure out this case. They were getting closer to Pinky and Brain's lab. As they approached the door it called for a secert password. They thought and thought and nothing came to mind. What would Pinky say? What would Brain say? Then Wakko knew. What does Pinkyalways say?

"Narf." Wakko said.

Just then the door opened. As they stepped inside they landed on a platform type of thing. It almost looked like an elevator considering that it had different destinations on different floors. They pressed button number 5 which led to the LAB. They would probably be there considering they try to build things and take over the world. As the door opened to the lab the Warner's over heard a conversation that Pinky and Brain were having.

"Gee, Brain. What are we going to do tonight?" Pinky asked scrunching his nose.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world." Brain said pointing to all of his failed inventions.

The Warner's were whispering things and knocked over something. The mice looked all over but then there was silence. The Warner's jumped out of the doorway all together in front of the mice.

"BAHHH!!!" shouted the Brain. " Warner's?"

"Yes!!!!!" they continued " that would be us."

"Can we help you in any way, shape, or form." Brain told them.

"Yes you can. What is this note?" Wakko asked showing them. He knew what the note was, he just wanted to see if the mice knew what it was about.

"Why, isn't that Molly girl the one that we took?" Pinky asked Brain.

"Yea. We took her for experiments." he told them.

"What kind of experiments?" questioned Dot.

"We were going to take out her brain and put it in a robot. That way we could go into the robot and take over the world without being put in a cage." Brain explained. Since they were usually in a cage they escaped and built a lab.

"Ohh. Well that wan't a good idea." Wakko said. "Becuase it didn't work." he added.

"We know that." Pinky replied. "That's why were working on something else."

"But one question. Why did you take our sister? Couldn't you just take someone elses?" Dot asked.

"Nope. We needed a small brain. We couldn't use a big person brain.....we could never build a robot big enough. And besides we were in the area." he told them.

Now that they have found out what they needed to know, they had to find their sister. But where would they find her? She certainly wasn't in the tower and she obviously wasn't here. Maybe somebody else knows? A human maybe? The one we all know and love. The one the only, Dr. Scratchensniff. That's where they were headed. But they waited till morning, the fact that they were tired. So they slept in the tower for the night. Tomorrow would be the day. They day they found their sister......


	6. Dr Otto Scratchensniff

Friday morning was bright and sunny outside. Beautiful blue sky, blue birds singing, and blue butterflies fluttering away. On this perfect day they would hopefully find their "long lost sister." The Warner's arose very early that morning. After having waffles for breakfast they made their way past Ralph's gate and started to head over to the parking lot.

"Today is the day." Wakko said happily while licking his lips.

"Yup! I'm so excited." replied Dot.

"Me too." Yakko added.

As they made their way over to the parking lot they found scooters. They each grabbed one so that they can go to Scratchansniff's faster. As they made their way closer and closer to the building temptation began to rise. They wanted to see where she was and how long it would take to see her. Then after 5 or 10 minutes they were finally at the place. They stopped their scooters and they were standing in front of a sign that said: _psychiatric hospital_. They stepped inside and everybody looked at them. Of course they all knew who they were. Whenever they passed by somebody they either said "good day" or they just bowed to show respect. On the door it said: Scratchansniff. They knocked on the door and jumped in. knew it was them because they were the only patients that came in without saying who they were.

"Vhat? Vhat is it? Did you schedule another meeting?" he asked them. "Take a seat, take a seat." he told them.

"No. We have a question for you. About one of our "missing" family members." Dot told him.

"Oh. Well before we start, Yakko let's do some exercises."

Yakko sat up straight and listened to the Professor.

"Okay now tell me any word that comes to mind."

"Brain."

"But we haven't started yet."

"Begun"

"No,wait."

"Yield."

"Stop!"

"Cease."

"SILENCE!!"

"Quiet." Their was a few pauses and then he said. "I'm done now."

The professor was very confused now. Not only did his head hurt, but so did his throat from screaming. He went into his desk drawer and took out some pills. He put about one or two in his mouth and then drank a glass of water. When he was done doing that he took out with notepad and a pen. He sat down and asked Wakko some questions.

"What is on your mind?" asked Wakko.

" My hat." he replied.

" No, your hat is on your head. What is on your MIND?"

" My... skin?"

"No, that's on your head. What is on your MIND?"

"I got it! My hair!"

" Your hair is on your head!"

Wakko took out a piece of his hair.

"THIS IS HAIR! THIS IS HAIR! IT'S NOT ON MY MIND! IT'S ON MY HEAD!" he shouted.

"No, now it's in your hand."

"Ugh! I'm not going to even bother with Dot."

"Well why not?" Dot said in a angry way putting her hands on her hips.

"Because my next patient is here." he replied opening the door.

When the door opened came a tall pretty girl. They boys thought it was Hello Nurse but it wasn't. It was something that looked familiar. Something that looked like Dot and Wakko combined. (In a good way.) Was it Molly? I think it was. Because they all looked at each other in astonishment. A LONG pause was made. About 5 minutes before anyone said anything. The Warner's did it. Including Molly. They found each other.


	7. A true Family

In amazement all of the Warner's looked at eachother. Did they actually meet? Was this a dream? No, it was real alright, becuase there was a scielent pause for about 5 minutes.

"Is that our family member?" they all asked. They all walked out of the office and went all the way outside.

"Are you Molly? Molly Warner?" Dot asked the tall looking girl.

"Why, yes I am. And then I guess you are the 3 Warner's. The one's who live in the water tower." Molly told them.

"Thats us!" Wakko added, " I guess were a real family now."

"Well, I woulnd't say that." said Yakko.

"Well why not?" Molly asked.

"Because we barley know you. All we know is what happened to you and that you were born third." Yakko explained.

"Oh. Well then I guess we should get to know eachother." replied Molly.

They all liked that idea. Because they then sat down on the grass, and started to talk about eachother. The orignal Warner's were talking about what they like to do and what they are known for. Whe Wakko said his part, he was talking about how he likes to eat. Then they all started to laugh. Yakko was the one that said he was smart, but that he likes ot talk a lot. At least he immitted it. And Dot, well she said that she's cute! Which was true, but she also said that she wasn't as "nice" as people said she was. Also, they were talking about how Molly gotten taken, and how they tried to find her. They basically had to thank Ralph becuase without him sending them to the basement they wouldnt have never found that letter. Molly was talking about her adventures trying to find out about her family and all of the nice places that she had seen. They were now starting to become a family. They basically had a lot in common. They had a group hug and were very happy.

"Now, we have a family." Dot said.

"And now we can all work together." Molly told them.

"You mean your coming back to work in the tower with us?!?!?" Yakko and Wakko asked.

"Well it's not Warner brothers and their little sister Dot, if theres another." Molly said saying it in a way like she knew everything.

"What will they call it then?" Yakko wondered.

"Warner Sibling Studios." Dot replied.

They all thought for a moment and looked back at Dot.

"What? It sounds cool." Dot said crossing her arms.

"I know, that's why we can ask the company to change the name." Molly told them. " I think we should go now."

"Okay, ......Race ya!" Wakko shouted.

And they all scurried to the water tower.


End file.
